


-

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis





	

Персонаж: _Северус Снейп_  
Характеристики: _Волшебник, равно владеет белой и черной магией._  
Специализация: _Зелья._

Квест №3 **Свиток Мерлина.**  
Цель: Отыскать в проклятых землях легендарный артефакт и доставить его в Хогвартс.

 

Снейп тихо выругался.   
Положение казалось безвыходным. Последнее зелье жизни он успел истратить еще прошлой ночью. Но яд все еще бродил в его крови. А маны осталось совсем мало. На несколько совсем простых заклинаний, не более того.   
Он задумался. Потом, как-то криво ухмыльнувшись, потянулся к котомке и вытащил из нее серебристый браслет. Надев его на руку, тихо, но четко, немножко нараспев, проговорил заклинание. Из браслета вырвался серебристый луч. В серебристом мареве безошибочно угадывалось лицо Великого белого мага и директора Хогвартса Альбуса Дамблдора.   
\- Рад видеть тебя, Северус, - приветливо улыбнулся он. Светло-голубые глаза его загадочно мерцали в ирреальном свете проекции.  
\- Здравствуй, Альбус, - мрачно ответил Снейп. Недобрые предчувствия на миг овладели им. Он чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя их, и попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Свиток Мерлина у меня, - продолжил он. И слишком поспешно добавил, - когда ты сможешь открыть портал?  
Альбус грустно покачал головой.   
\- Извини, Северус, но сейчас это невозможно. Школа подверглась атаке Упивающихся. Стационарные порталы разрушены. А на временные недостаточно энергии. Нам нужно время, чтобы все восстановить. Ты должен продержаться. Ты нужен нам, ты же понимаешь это?  
Снейп понимающе кивнул и нажал кнопку отмены вызова.   
\- Держись, - успел он услышать, перед тем как проекция растворилась в воздухе.

Северус думал всего лишь мгновенье, прежде чем решился на следующий шаг. Серебристый луч вновь брызнул из браслета, и перед Снейпом возникло красивое, умное лицо Вольдеморта. Даже ярко-красные глаза его не портили впечатления. Лишь самый внимательный наблюдатель мог разглядеть безумие на дне этих глаз.   
\- Мой лорд, - поздоровался Северус и склонил голову в притворном почтении.   
\- Мой блудный Северус, - Лорд солнечно улыбнулся, - неужели ты решил вернуться в нашу теплую компанию?  
\- Я предлагаю сделку, мой лорд.   
\- Я – весь внимание… Хотя, позволь мне все сказать за тебя. Свиток за мою помощь, верно?   
\- Вы как всегда проницательны, мой лорд.  
\- Жаль, что ты не можешь похвастаться наличием этой полезной черты у себя, - и тотчас будто невидимая рука стерла улыбку с лица Вольдеморта. Снейпу внезапно захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от него. Пусть даже это была всего лишь проекция.   
\- Так вот, Северус, - спокойно продолжил Вольдеморт, - мой ответ – нет. И я буду очень рад узнать о твоей скорой смерти. Ждать осталось недолго, я полагаю…  
Снейпу нечего было ответить. Он молча нажал на кнопку.

Положение стало совсем безвыходным. Но, решив использовать до конца свои шансы, Северус вновь забормотал привычные слова, на сей раз не вызывая кого-либо конкретного. Это был свободный поиск среди контактов, хранящихся в памяти браслета.  
Когда свет озарил комнату, Снейп прикрыл глаза рукой. Яд все больше давал о себе знать.  
\- Северус, друг мой – услышал он надменный холодный голос, чуть растягивающий слова.  
\- Люциус, - обреченно вздохнул Снейп, и, подняв голову, взглянул в глаза последнего человека, которого он увидит перед смертью.   
Красивое лицо Малфоя исказила гримаса беспокойства.   
\- Твои координаты, скорее, – потребовал он.   
\- Это глупо, Люциус, - устало ответил Снейп, - свиток все равно не со мной. Я спрятал его в...  
\- Ты - идиот, Северус, - грубо оборвал его блондин. – Твои координаты, ну, давай же…  
“Какая теперь разница”, - успел подумать Снейп, прежде чем погрузиться в блаженную темноту. Но пальцы его левой руки тем не менее дотянулись до нужной кнопки на браслете.

***

Голова болела нестерпимо. Казалось, еще мгновенье, и она расколется на тысячи маленьких самостоятельных кусочков, каждый из которых побежит в свою сторону. Но и это можно было бы вынести… Если бы не тошнотворный запах, которым было пропитано все вокруг. Снейп тихо выругался и открыл глаза. На это потребовалось гораздо больше сил, чем обычно… Ему даже показалось, что он истратил на это простое действие все свои силы. Потому что двигаться он был не в состоянии   
Он выругался вновь. На сей раз гораздо громче. И не узнал свой голос в хриплых каркающих звуках, наполнивших пространство вокруг него.   
\- Тише, Северус, - услышал он чьи-то слова, - тебе пока вредно говорить.   
\- Люциус? - шепотом спросил он, как-то привычно подчиняясь властным ноткам в таком знакомом голосе.  
\- Да. А теперь, помолчи и дай мне довести лечение до конца. Если, конечно, ты не хочешь навсегда утратить способность говорить.  
Северус послушно кивнул. Он не сводил удивленных глаз со своего спасителя. Малфой выглядел очень необычно. Роскошная одежда была вся в грязи и помята. Темные круги под глазами подчеркивали мертвенную бледность лица. Да и выражение его было удивительно серьезным и непривычным.   
Люциус устало улыбнулся и распростер над ним руки. Зазвучали слова заклинания. Исцеляющая магия окутала тело Снейпа, возвращая ему силу и здоровье.   
Когда все закончилось, Малфой устало закрыл глаза и лег рядом с ним. Снейп приподнялся на своем ложе и нежно пригладил непослушные белоснежные волосы, выбившиеся из аккуратной прически Люциуса. Тот улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, и притянул Снейпа к себе. Так они и уснули.

На следующее утро Снейп проснулся полным сил и совершенно здоровым. Он потянулся к человеку рядом с ним, и обнаружил лишь пустоту. Вздрогнув, он открыл глаза. Рядом никого не было. Он был один в той же самой маленькой грязной пещере.   
В своей котомке он обнаружил свиток вызова временного портала и пару бутылочек зелья маны. Но записки, объясняющей хотя бы часть случившегося, он не нашел. Правда, покопавшись в котомке еще, он нашел маленькое серебряное колечко. Снейп улыбнулся. Это был кольцо выпускника Слизерина. Свое, аналогичное он потерял уже очень давно. Он несколько минут задумчиво вертел колечко в руках. Потом все же надел на средний палец левой руки.

***

Квест №5 **Шаг к победе**  
Цель: убить одного из главных сторонников Вольдеморта, Люциуса Малфоя.

 

Северус тщательно готовился к новому заданию. Отбирал необходимое оружие, варил зелья.   
Как обычно, он весьма смутно помнил предыдущую миссию. Она закончилась удачно, и это было главным. Остальное неважно. Теперь, когда у них был свиток Мерлина, их шансы на победу значительно возросли.   
Большую часть добытого оружия он продал, оставив лишь самое лучшее и модифицированное. Артефакты пришлось сначала оценить.  
Изящное серебряное колечко оказалось лишенным какой-либо магии. Но за него предложили приличную цену. Несмотря на это, он не сразу решился продать его. Оно как-то странно тревожило его. Ему казалось, что еще чуть-чуть и он вспомнит о чем-то важном. Но, чем больше он старался, тем больше неуловимое ускользало от него в область подсознания. В конце концов, он продал кольцо. И на душе сразу стало спокойней.  
Предстоящая миссия была не такой уж и сложной. Он хорошо изучил Малфоя за время их дружбы. Теперь лишь предстояло воспользоваться имеющимися знаниями. Он не сомневался, что Люциус поступил бы точно так же на его месте. Ведь все, что было между ними, закончилось так давно. И потом, они были по разные стороны. Только это имело значение.


End file.
